roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G17
}} The Glock 17 is an Austrian Pistol. It is unlocked by default. History The Glock pistol, sometimes referred to by the manufacturer as a Glock "Safe Action" Pistol or colloquially as a Glock, is a series of polymer-framed, short recoil-operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistols designed and produced by Glock Ges.m.b.H., located in Deutsch-Wagram, Austria. Despite early doubts about its reliability, due to its frame being mostly Polymer 2, a plastic, it entered Austrian military and police service by 1982 after it was the top performer on an exhaustive series of reliability and safety tests.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock Wikipedia - Glock Since then it has spread across the world, becoming the standard 9mm of countless law enforcement agencies. In-Game General Information The Glock 17 is a secondary semi-automatic pistol. It's effective at close to medium range. This pistol can be used for long range engagement, but this isn't practical due to the fact that it takes 5 hits to kill at long range, and it has a bad muzzle velocity. The G17 has the same accuracy and hip fire stability as the M9. However, the G17's aiming stability is about 2 times higher than the M9, which means that the G17 is easier to control and has less recoil per shot than the M9 making it better for sustained fire. The G17's magazine capacity is 17+1, it currently holds the position for the 3rd highest magazine capacity of the secondary class, behind the G18 and the TEC-9. The G17 has a comparable damage to assault rifles and carbines in close quarters. However, it may frustrate the player if he/she attempts to use it as a primary weapon, because of its poor accuracy at range and a long time to kill compared to other primary weapons. Usage & Tactics Using the G17 as a quick backup weapon when your primary weapon is out of ammo is most ideal for this secondary weapon as it takes 3SK in CQC; ambushing is also a good idea. It's not recommended to use this pistol with a passive play style; due to the high TTK (Time To Kill), the G17 will be outgunned by many of the weapons in-game. Conclusion The Glock 17 overall is a reliable pistol much like the M9. It can be helpful in sticky situations due to its large magazine size and less camera recoil. Pros & Cons Pros: * Largest magazine capacity of any semi-automatic pistol. * Low recoil. * Quick reload. * Unlocked by default. * High Rate of Fire (RoF). * Great sight accuracy. * Unlocked by default. * Quick reload time. Cons: * Poor accuracy when sprayed. * Low muzzle velocity of 1500 studs/s makes it somewhat hard to use at long range. * High muzzle rise. Trivia * The in-game model is a 4th Gen Glock due to having an enlarged magazine release found on Gen 4 pistols. ** It also doesn't have an external safety like most guns do. Instead it has a trigger safety (which is why the trigger looks different than most triggers) and some internal safeties. * The G17 has the highest magazine capacity of the semi-automatic pistols. * As of 12/4/2015, in-game, the Glock 17 is now called simply G17. * The G17 once had a grey top and black bottom, it has a new black top and yellow bottom for it's new look. * The G17 is the first weapon that had a change in appearance before the Skins Update. * After the July 4th 2017 update, the G17 was added as a default secondary. * The 3.2.0 update allowed the G17 to use the alternate "gangster aim" by pressing , along with the G18. * Before the 4th of July Update, when the G17 was unlocked at Rank 2, you could glitch and equip it when if you were under Rank 2, by spam clicking the G17 in the Weapon Loadout. 'References' Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Glock Family Category:Starter Weapons